Estoy a tu lado
by darisu-chan
Summary: Aunque no la pudiera ver, ella siempre estara a su lado. ¡IchiRuki!


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Bleach, pero si tengo una playera IchiRukista xD

**Nota: **¡Hola de nuevo! No sé ustedes, pero yo sigo traumada por el capi 423 del manga, digo, ya van muchos capítulos en los que no sale Rukia, y siendo mí personaje favorito me molesta mucho. Bueno, hace algunos meses escribí para una clase una especie de composición, basada en una experiencia personal muy parecida a la despedida de Ichigo y Rukia, así que a esa composición le agregue algunas cosas para que fuera sobre Rukia e Ichigo. Si, a una persona bastante especial para mí ya no la puedo ver porque se fue a otro país T^T bueno, curiosamente pasó algo similar en Bleach…En fin, el fic está desde el punto de vista de mi querida Rukia-chan y son sus pensamientos. Y si, planteo una situación en la que Rukia está, efectivamente, enamorada de Ichigo. Bueno los dejó leer, ¡que lo disfruten!

P.D. Basado, un poco, en la canción "Soba ni Iru ne" (Estoy a tu lado) de Teruma Aoyama feat. Soulja. Y Tite, ¡ya recupérate! Tus fans esperamos los nuevos capis de Bleach!

Estoy a tu lado

Te observó desde la ventana de tu habitación, pareces estar ocupado haciendo tu tarea y ni siquiera puedes notar mi presencia…aunque, aun si tuvieras tus poderes quizás no la notarias, ya que escondo mi reiatsu; no quiero que alguno de tus amigos o tu familia se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí, espiándote como una acosadora. Miro tu rostro y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que has crecido: ya no pareces un niño como cuando te conocí, no ahora eres un hombre.

Es aquí cuando me doy cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo para los demás, pero lo lento que pasa para mi desde que no estas a mi lado. Y, a veces, pasa demasiado rápido, ¡No puedo creer que hace más de17 meses que no hablamos! Supongo que te la estás pasando muy bien aquí en Karakura; de seguro tu padre sigue despertándote cada mañana con su usual patada, que tu esquivas con gran facilidad, Yuzu debe de ser igual de buena niña que siempre, cocinándoles sus delicias y Karin sigue siendo aquella niña fuerte y decidida que te conoce demasiado bien nee Ichigo?

Suspiro… creo que a pesar de todo, sigue pensando en ti cada día que pasa. Intento ocuparme con mi trabajo y tratar de olvidarte un poco, pero cada cosa que hago me recuerda un poco a ti. Cada vez que me enfrento a un Hollow, escucho tu voz en mi mente diciendo "Enana idiota, pon atención, te vas a hacer daño, deja que yo lo haga". Claro que es sólo mi imaginación, tú no puedes verme o escucharme, mucho menos ver hollows…

Te miro con más detenimiento, tu expresión es distinta a la que conocía, no tienes aquella sonrisa engreída o de burla sabiendo que me equivoqué, o que me salvaste o que venciste a alguien. No, ahora tienes una expresión de cansancio, tristeza y…soledad. Nunca creí que perder tus poderes te causaría tanto pesar; siempre pensé que ser normal era lo que querías, concentrarte lo mejor posible en tus estudios y tener las experiencias de cualquier chico humano de tu edad…

Te paras enfrente de tu armario, lo abres y miras en su interior…parece que quisieras ver algo, _sentir _algo. ¿No será que lo que extrañas es a mí? Hago esa pregunta en mi mente y me siento una tonta, pensar en algo así solo abre más estas heridas en mi corazón. Pensé que yo era una molestia en tu vida, que no debiste enfrentarte a tantas situaciones de vida o muerte por mi culpa; quise pensar que tu estarías mejor sin mí en tu vida, pero te veo y sé que no es así, que me extrañas tanto como yo te extraño a ti.

No importa lo lejos que estemos el uno del otro, no importan las barreras que nos separan, mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca cambiaran. Supongo que tú nunca supiste esto pero…Ichigo yo te amo, te amo más de lo que amé a Kaien-dono, es algo que no puedo explicar por mucho que lo intente. Eres mi persona especial y siempre lo serás, a pesar de que estemos separados por el destino.

Siento una lagrima resbalar por mi mejilla ¡Demonios! Nunca creí que me pondría así de sentimental, ahora estoy llorando nuevamente, la verdad he estado llorando toda la semana. Nunca he sido una persona sentimental, pero saber que no puedo estar a tu lado, o más bien que tú no puedes estar junto a mí, hace que me sienta mal.

Esta sensación de necesitarte hace que quiera hacer cosas impulsivas y locas. El otro día, por ejemplo, tuve el impulso de venir a Karakura, pedirle a Urahara un gigai y buscarte; poder verte y abrazarte siempre se me hace muy tentador, pero el miedo me vence y desecho la idea. Bueno, hoy claramente sucedió lo contrario, vine aquí a "observarte", mis impulsos no fueron tan grandes como para usar un gigai y que tú me puedas ver.

A veces creo que es mejor así, que no me puedes ver y sigas con tu vida, una vida que mereces tener después de todo lo que has hecho por Soul Society. Pero verte así, tan dolido, tan triste y tan solo, hace que me pregunte si no sería mejor que pudieras tener algún contacto con nosotros, conmigo. De pronto, me doy cuenta de que verme no es solo lo mejor para sanar mi corazón, sino también para sanar el tuyo.

Aun si no puedes volverme a ver, de todas maneras estaré esperándote, esperando con paciencia el día en que nos reunamos, para poder golpearte y gritarte "¿Por qué carajos te comportabas de esa manera, Ichigo?". Una sonrisa triste aparece en mi rostro, mientras veo como regresas a tu escritorio y te dispones a terminar tu tarea.

Pronto será tiempo de que regrese al Seireitei. Atravieso la pared de tu habitación, como hace mucho hice, la diferencia es que no puedes verme ahora. Me paro enfrente de ti, y tengo unas fuertes ganas de abrazarte y golpearte y besarte y volverte a golpear; me abstengo de hacer todo lo anterior, porque sé que no lo puedes sentir. Me acerco a tu odio sigilosamente y doy un suspiro.

- Ichigo, aunque no me puedas ver ni oír, quiero que sepas que eres mi único pensamiento y que siempre estarás en mi corazón. No importa cuánto más nos separe el destino, quiero que te des cuenta de que siempre estoy a tu lado. Si me guardas en tu corazón, siempre estaré junto a ti, aguardando con ansias el momento en que nos veamos de nuevo.

Dicho esto, me doy la vuelta y me retiro a la Sociedad de Almas, rezándole a cualquier deidad que por favor, de alguna manera, hayas escuchado mi mensaje…

En la habitación de Ichigo

Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación, terminando sus deberes y dispuesto a irse a trabajar en, aproximadamente, una media hora, cuando, de pronto, sintió una presencia. Su corazón dio un brinco y se paró de inmediato a dirigirse a su armario; abrió la puerta, preguntándose si Rukia estaba ahí. De un golpe abrió la puerta y estaba vacío… aun así algo en su corazón y mente le decían que Rukia estaba por ahí.

Después de esperar un rato, se rindió y decidió ir a terminar su tarea. De repente, sintió como si alguien estuviera a su lado. Aguantó su respiración, y se dispuso a intentar sentir o escuchar algo, cuando escucho perfectamente una voz que le decía:

"Ichigo, aunque no me puedas ver ni oír, quiero que sepas que eres mi único pensamiento y que siempre estarás en mi corazón. No importa cuánto más nos separe el destino, quiero que te des cuenta de que siempre estoy a tu lado. Si me guardas en tu corazón, siempre estaré junto a ti, aguardando con ansias el momento en que nos veamos de nuevo."

Sabía que la dueña de esa voz era Rukia y rogó a todas las deidades que por un milagro, en ese mismo instante, recuperara sus poderes y poder ver a Rukia y decirle que la amaba y tenerla en sus brazos. En seguida, dejó de sentir la presencia de Rukia y sonrió un poco, después de todo, su enana no lo había olvidado.

- Descuida Rukia, ya sé que siempre estas a mi lado y yo siempre estoy del tuyo.

Sin saber si lo escuchó o no, terminó su trabajo y se fue a trabajar.


End file.
